The goal of this research is to determine whether participants in a methadone maintenance program face increased driving hazards. Subjects from these programs will be compared with matched control subjects on a variety of tasks believed related to safe driving performance. These tasks will include visual sensory functions, signal detection, peripheral vision, vigilance, information processing, attention and tracking. A secondary goal is to contribute to a greater understanding of the behavioral effects of methadone.